Outpost (Metro 2033 Level)
Outpost is a medium length action/stealth level which takes place on the surface. Artyom must either carefully evade Nazi patrols or gun them down as he makes his way to Black Station. The level is considered difficult by many as the Nazis are well armed and the stealth sections are nearly impossible without a Stealth Armor. Walkthrough The level starts just outside Hole Station's entrance where the previous level ended. Near your startingposition there is a gas mask and a body with some ammo and a Kalash . As soon as you walk out of the metro entrance there will be a Nazi on the staircase in front of you and some others coming down another staircase. If you decide to sneak around the Nazis then it is recomended to hide in the shed untill they pass, or take the ladder on your right, close to the shed. Waiting for the aproaching Nazis to get even closer to the airlock will give you better opportunities to get in close if you wish to deal with them agressively. On the upper platform there will be a revolver with stock, optics and silencer in one of the crates together with a gas mask. From here you can either take the long way, climbing up the slope, or the direct way, climbing up the staircase. Both pathes end at the hut with the direct way posing more risk for combat inclinded characters (shooting uphill at two Nazis) whereas the long way poses danger for stealth characters as there are many 'sniper' Nazis's across the foundation. In the hut behind them there are some Tihar rounds, two nazi's and a filter. If you go left into the alley there will be a dead Stalker with a Bastard and some dirty rounds. Proceeding to the building will cause a Nazi to be killed by a Demon. At this juncture the player can decide wether to cut through the construction zone and climb the ladder, and attempt to avoid combat or move through the building shooting at Nazis, many of which will be armed with Uboynegs and Kalashs. There are many places in the buildings where the roof has collapsed, both players should search these areas to find acess to the roof (through stealth players will have instant acsss via the ladder). Go up the piece of concrete on the ground and you will be led to the roof where you can find the radio station and broadcast the message of Captain Maxim. After this is done, and the demons are safely evaded or eliminated proceed down two floors. Stealth players will find this section difficult as there is a sitting Nazi and a patrolling Nazi near the doorway they have to escape through, a sneak suit is highly recomended for attempting to get by unnoticed, otherwise the time may come to begin combat. Managing your way up to the roof of the building and eventually going back down on the other side is the suggested path for both types of player although both ways are difficult. For combat players some uphill battles may prove problematic if filters beome a problem, whereas for stealth characters a drop in slanted concrete can alert nearby Nazis if they act too quickly. Either way ending up on the ground floor is the ultimate result. Players prefering combat will have some issues in this area as the Nazis are well protected by cover, grenades are recommended. For stealth players this will likely be the most risky section of the entire game as evading patrolling and sitting Nazis, as well as Nazis entering the building will prove difficult. It is recommended for them to sprint away as soon as they exit the building in order to evade any alerted Nazis (listen for alarm bells). When you get out of the buildings you will end up in a broken square which apears to have once been part of a parking lot or street. Once there an aproaching Nazi patrol will be attacked by a Demon. Combat inclined players should take out as many Nazis as they can with grenades and long distance weaponry as the Nazis have the nasty habit of hiding behind cars, especially once the player has considered them all to be dead. Stealth players should be opportunistic when the demon strikes and sprint around the left side of the square, instead of using the realtively unhelpful holes in the square. They should becoming agressive and even revealing their location if they are in danger of being spotted / shot at and can even abandon their practice if they can simply bolt for the exit. Either way, the enterance to the Black Station is an underground acess at the other side of the square. Reaching the bottom of the stairs will mean the level will be complete. Video Walkthrough thumb|400px|left Related Achievements Gallery Outpost_alpha_0001.jpg|Outpost level from Metro 2033 alpha Outpost_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0006.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0007.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0008.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0009.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0010.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0011.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0012.jpg|Ditto Outpost_alpha_0013.jpg|Ditto Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Metro 2033